


Idk Titles 3

by njhft_mgc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Prompt Fic, Smut, Steve Feels, Stucky - Freeform, omfg, sassy Bucky, tbh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njhft_mgc/pseuds/njhft_mgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gETTING BACK INTO MY SMUT WRITING IT'S FUN AGAIN LIKE OMF EASY AS WELL - </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky were having quite the fun there, but a phone call later and in no time they're having a small drunk Avengers party (tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idk Titles 3

**Author's Note:**

> prompt off tumblr like i couldn't not do this but instead of parents imma make it like the team or smth: ' our friends are coming over in like 10 minutes, put on your clothes ! '

To say the moment was ruined was a complete and utter _understatement_. It was getting real steamy, and Bucky means really steamy.

They've passed the foreplay stage long ago, Steve laying on his back, hands splayed out on Buck's hips and travelling to his lower back as he tries his hardest to observe to spectacle that is Bucky riding the living hell out of him.

Bucky could feel the slow burn of his thighs supporting his weight growing more and more, the continuous movement taking a toll on his lower body but the feeling of Steve's cock languidly slide in and out of him sent chills down his spine, making it almost _electric_ feeling.

When Steve was fully buried in Bucky after some moment, Buck rolled his hips downwards to meet the other's, grinding against each other with a force neither of them knew they could use.

"S-shit, Buck.. If you keep grinding like that, I'm g-gonna-", Steve muttered out, gripping at Bucky's slim waist as he bucked up to meet the rhythm set but was interrupted by the other's rather obnoxious phone ringtone.

The sound of Adele's "Hello" filled the room and Bucky immediately stilled on top of Steve, leaning forward as best he can in that situation to grab for his phone off the nightstand table.

"You're really gonna answer it? What if it's Tony or something, he'll _never_ let us down for this." Steve whined out, urging Bucky to continue with shallow movements of his hips, Bucky ignoring him to pick up the call.

"Bucky speaking, who the _fuck_ is this and why are you calling at 9 PM?" Bucky deadpanned through the receiver, taking deep breaths to distract himself from Steve subtly rocking into him some more. He mouthed for Steve to stop in a string of silent curses before almost verbally cussing out when he heard the other person's voice.

"Gosh, extra sassy tonight. Got a dick up your ass or something? Where's Steve, least you could do was put me on speaker?" Natasha's nagging voice dominated the line, drilling into Bucky's ear and he nearly laughed at how ironic she sounded. He obliged and put her on speaker, praying Steve would just keep still or Nat would tell Clint.

And Clint would tell Sam. And Sam wouldn't really know who to tell since he usually tells Steve or Bucky, so he would probably tell Tony by accident. And then a shitstorm of never ending jokes for the next year.

"Steve, hey! What you guys up to?" They could hear Clint's raspy voice speak, and the two men looked at each other with pure grief. Steve cleared his throat, causing slight movement in the _lower areas_ which didn't sit well with the low moan fighting to escape Bucky.

"Nothing, man. What's with the abrupt call?" Steve spoke up, mentally slapping away the arousal that laced his voice and he slowly and carefully began sitting up, wrapping his arms around Bucky to keep them together.

This also didn't sit well with Buck, who arched his back at the action as Steve brushed against that sweet spot lightly. He mouthed again ' _fuck you, Rogers_ ' and used his might to keep the phone up between them.

"Just wondering if you old men were awake, we're in the neighborhood. Maybe like... 10 minutes away? We'll bring the good alcohol, I swear." Nat said, and the sound of loud traffic and shuffling around was heard.

_No way in hell were they coming over_ , Bucky thought. And the fleeting expression on Steve's face showed he had the same idea.

'But the alcohol..' Bucky mouthed with a slight pout, and Steve just sighed.

"Okay, yeah. Sounds great! See you and Clint in like 10 minutes."

"And Sam, Tony as well! So it's a proper Avengers party." Clint spoke with such enthusiasm while Bucky and Steve felt their whole world just fall.

After a few more exchanges, they said their 'see ya soon's and hung up.

"Shit shit shit, fuck. Get out of me like now and put your clothes on, they cannot see this." Bucky panicked a little, biting back a soft moan from leaving his parted lips as he let Steve slip out, rolling onto his back and sitting up on the edge of the bed in 5 seconds, but man, did it _hurt_ like hell.

"What do I do about this, uh..." Steve stuttered, Bucky turning to look at his still fully erect cock and he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. He caught a glimpse of the wall clock and when he got his boxers and jeans back on, he crawled to the opposite side of the bed, Steve standing right in front of him.

"We got like 8 minutes, hope you last less than that for once." Bucky joked, taking Steve's member into his hands, giving a few firm tugs before leaning forward.

It wasn't long till Bucky was hollowing his cheeks ever so slightly, lips reddened and slick with saliva as he worked Steve into his mouth. Seeing the reactions from Steve, who was trying his best not to rut forward into the other's tight, wet heat, Bucky swirled his tongue almost expertly around the swollen head, garnering a loud groan form Steve.

Steve couldn't hold back anymore, running his fingers through Bucky's luscious dark hair and keeping him still for a moment, nudging him to look up, creating a passionate yet quite intimate eye contact moment. That _alone_ sent shudders of pleasure through Steve but he knew they didn't have much time left, so he began rutting his hips forward gently. At first.

"Shit, Buck... Lemme fuck your mouth, please." It wasn't much of a question but Steve sure got his answer as Bucky took in as much as he could of Steve, tip brushing the back of the man's throat, swallowing around Steve a few times and it was so hard to control himself. They settled on a quick and gentle deep throat, as kids say these days.

Bucky pushed his gag reflex to the back of his head for that moment as he felt Steve fuck his mouth frantically, but Bucky's sinful mouth took him so well and Steve could feel the familiar coiling forming in the pit of his stomach, gripping his hair tautly.

One final thrust forward and Bucky felt hot liquid flow down his throat, sending his senses into overdrive and he began to retreat, taking a moment to regain himself and he glanced up to his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow as Buck finished swallowing everything.

"You got a little something.." Steve teased, his hand sliding down from Bucky's hair to his cheek, using his thumb to wipe a little come from the corner of the other's lips. Bucky smiled slyly, sticking his tongue out and licking the access off Steve's finger, a new found arousal budding in Steve but the rapid knocking on the door followed by obnoxiously loud yelling from outside the door snapped them out of it.

Bucky had never gotten dressed so quickly in his life, he grabbed the closest shirt he could find and pulled it over his head, realising it was Steve's when it was rather large on him.

Steve looked defeated for a moment while putting his pants on, running to the closet to grab a new shirt as Bucky ran to the door, Steve right on his tail.

A couple lightning fast hair and face checks and they were good to go, opening the door for their probably already tipsy friends.

 

"Damn Steve, you look wiped. What happened?" Sam asked, handing a bottle of half finished rum and a smaller bottle of vodka over to Bucky, who cheered at the fact he gets booze, having been sober for weeks due to his diet.

Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head at his buddy while eagerly watching the small crowd share their best cocktail recipes.

"We were sorta...exercising before you guys came, so we are pretty wiped. Buck's got his fixes now, so he's good." Sam raised an eyebrow, giving the ' _are you sure it was exercise?_ ' look and Steve muttered a soft ' _okay, fine_ ' in return.

"So y'all were like, getting it on? Could kind of tell, just look at Barnes' lips. " Sam exclaimed, a little too loud for Steve's liking.

"Hush it, Wilson. And yeah, we were. Before we got interrupted by a bunch of drunks." Steve whispered back, the dull sound of some random music playing in the background.

Steve looked around the room briefly, assessing the small party. Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were being their usual selves, drinking a selection of concoctions Clint made up from the alcohol, whatever other alcoholic drinks they had in the house, and lemon juice all in one go. Slightly worrisome, but Steve brushed it off.

However, a certain billionaire wasn't too far away, watching playfully at the messy drunks but caught Steve's eye with a knowing look. At first it confused Steve, but as soon as Tony made a little jerking off movement with his right hand and pointed to Bucky, he knew he was pushed into his _own_ grave.

"So, the Captain and the Soldier were hitting it off before this, huh?" Tony proclaimed as he made his way over to where Sam and Steve were standing, grinning as it caught the others attention and all Steve and Bucky could do was just groan and pray it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Woah woah, really? Then does that mean.." Clint started, staring between the two other men before scoffing, turning into a loud cackle.

"You guys were _fucking_ when we were on the phone?" Natasha said behind her laughter, Sam soon joining in on the fun.

"Oh shut up, it was 9 PM on a fucking Tuesday. We had no clue ya dumb shits were out havin' drinks in Brooklyn. Why _Brooklyn_ , too? New York City too _Starky_?" That was good old sassy Bucky for you, but to the max with the amount of rum and vodka shots he had done. Steve just groaned again and accepted defeat.

"That's true. But who's having sex on a Tuesday, don't ya have training or something?" Sam asked, wiping some tears that had built up at the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other and evidently shrugged, not even knowing themselves.

"But who could blame you guys, crazy for each other." Natasha spoke up, having calmed down enough to take another swig from her cup.

"Crazy for each other's dicks, more like it." Tony added in, he had to have the last laugh.

But this caused the whole team to crack up uncontrollably. What a _normal Tuesday night_.

**Author's Note:**

> hsjabsosbsosbsksHDJSHSOSHSO the smut is real in this one I'm so sorry please do not kill me or anything like it's still pretty cute to me - might be a quickie but they still luv each other mAn 
> 
> tumblr is where I got the prompt, maybe follow me idk:  
> damned-if-i-do-stucky.tumblr.com


End file.
